Sanctuary
by SelenaEde
Summary: The origins of Mary Lou being a safe haven for all D-Tenters... well kinda. It's mostly about the guys and their new friend, but Mary Lou's in it. Just read it, you know your curious. Oh, it's also a Roswell crossover.


**DISCLAIMAH: **Me no ownie _Holes_ or the _Goo Goo Dolls_ or the song, which is _I'm Awake Now_ or _Perfect Weapon_ by _Communique_.

**NOTE:** Same as usual, you no likey lyrics, message me and I send them far away. Also, keep in mind that this is a Roswell crossover. (Nikkoleena, Connor, Jasmine and Charles belong to me XD oh, so does Jake and Snowman XD)

**Sanctuary**

_**I've been where the river ran, I'm drownin' in a sunless sea**_

Nikkoleena Walker walked around the empty cabin that her 'aunt' lived in. Lou Walker wasn't really the fifteen-year-old girl's aunt, just a friend of the family. Lou knew the girl since she was a baby, so it was no real surprise behind her reasoning to visit her aunt. Her reason was she had to get away.

Two weeks ago the girl had gathered as much money as she could and caught the next Greyhound, going from quaint little Roswell, New Mexico to Texas. Once in Texas she managed to get a ride from her friend Jake to Camp Green Lake, where her aunt was the Warden.

Lou was surprised, yet delighted when her "niece" showed up, as were all the councilors, including Mr. Sir as they had all met her a few times when she was little. The boys at the camp seemed delighted too.

Since then she had gained some friends, an entire tent full really. But she had also gained some perverse stalkers, as did most of the few girls that had shown up in the past. But all through this she hadn't truly been able to forget and those perverse stalkers really weren't helping her forget.

_**Sleep has helped me find my end, You promised me you'd set me free**_

Three weeks ago, Nikkoleena's boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend had broken up with her. She was torn as most girls are, but finally getting over it. During the first few days she had temporarily moved in with her friend Michael, simply because she lived with her friends Jasmine, Charles and her ex-boyfriend Connor. She was finally getting ready to move back in to her house after about a week when Connor called her up and managed to break her heart some more. He just couldn't seem to leave her alone.

Nikkoleena packed up her stuff at Michael's, wrote him a note, gathered up her money and left. She knew it sounded extreme, but that wasn't all that was going on.

A week before Connor decided to destroy her heart, her friend Alex died. Worse, Nikkoleena and some of her other friends thought he was murdered. Unfortunately she left before they figured it out, although she included in the note who she thought did it and why.

_**Don't fall asleep to dream, A banshee's at my window pane, There's an angel at my feet, Don't fall asleep to dream**_

Nikkoleena was currently sitting on the couch, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. The radio was turned on and the song switched from a trendy pop song that was annoying her to _Perfect Weapon_ by _Communique_.

"_Into the cold, Into the pouring rain, Never to be seen again_," the voice of the lead singer busted through the radio.

_Not a bad idea_, Nikkoleena thought getting depressed by how her trip was not helping her at all. The next lines of the song did no help either.

"_We're bruised and broken, I don't care, Cause the tears that smear your makeup, Make you beautiful, To cupid's poison arrows_," the song continued. Nikkoleena, growing frustrated now had tears in her eyes and she grabbed the nearest object to her and threw it across the room with a frustrated cry.

She looked at the object she had thrown across the room. It was a necklace that Michael had given her to cheer her up. She walked over to it and picked it up. Fingering the piece of jewelry lovingly, instantly regretting having thown the gift her best friend gave her, she knew what she was going to do.

_**I'm awake now (You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more) I'm Awake now**_

Nikkoleena wrote a note and tacked it to the cabin's door. She shouldered her backpack and looked around. Oddly enough no one was around, which was a good thing for her. She walked down the porch stairs and gazed around the camp.

_I'm sorry guys, but this just isn't helping me,_ she thought. Her gaze fell on D-Tent and she sighed. She looked down at her outfit and smiled a little at the memories each article gave her.

Her boots were hers, old and worn. Her jeans were her friend Maria's. Her little froggy socks were given to her by Kyle. The white undershirt she wore as a tank top belonged to Michael. The button up plaid male work-shirt belonged to Alex. The ring she wore on her thumb because it only fit there was Max's. The bracelet that was on her right wrist was Liz's. The belt that was around her waist was Kyle's fathers. The hair clip that was holding up her light brown hair belonged to Isabel and around her neck was the necklace that Michael had given to her. The backpack was from Tess, of whom Nikkoleena did not like, but it was the only backpack she had had at Michael's.

She looked around once more and to her relief there was still no one there. She turned and looked towards the distant mountains and started to walk.

_**In the corner of my mind, Where he sits and waits for me, There's a wall of confusion building, And the sky begins to bleed on me**_

Squid was walking back to the tent with Armpit from the showers on their way to the Warden's cabin to go get Nik. The boys were talking and laughing about something that the crazy Nik had done. She was named Nikkoleena but they preferred calling her Nik. Much shorter and easier to say and remember. Yesterday she had started them all in a karaoke contest in their tent.

"Yo man, I am so psyched for our pool game tonight. You think Nik's any good?" Armpit asked Squid as they continued on their way.

"Probably not, but she'll make the game fun, that's guaranteed." Squid laughed.

The boys continued on their way when Squid saw someone in the distance along the mountains, walking.

_That's weird,_ Squid thought. _Someone must have been lazy today or something, cause it's really late for someone to still be digging._

As Squid squinted at the figure, a sinking feeling started in his stomach. He could swear he knew that figure. He could swear that the person was female, even though the person was too far away for anyone to actually be able to know either of those things. But still…

They were almost to the cabin and the feeling grew worse. Much worse.

"Hey what's that?" Armpit asked Squid, pointing at a piece of paper tacked to the door of the cabin. Armpit climbed the stairs and ripped it off the door.

"Oh no," Squid muttered under his breath, dreading that what he thought was right. The look of shock on the big black boy's face pretty much told Squid he was right.

"Squid…" Armpit started holding out the piece of paper. Squid took it from Armpit's hand and read it over once. He read it over twice. He read it a third time and let it drop to the ground.

"Shit," Squid said, a look of concern growing on his face.

"Squid," Armpit said, "What do we do, yo? We can't just let her wander the desert! We just can't! What if she does something even more stupid? What if she gets hurt? What if she di -"

"You go back to the tent and tell the others. I'll go after her. I thought I saw her earlier." Squid interrupted, not wanting the older boy to finish his sentence.

"You sure man?" Armpit asked.

"Positive," Squid answered. Before Armpit could ask anything else, Squid was off running, thankful he had filled his canteen when they were at the showers.

_**Don't fall asleep to dream, I'm looking for a way out now, Peace of mind is all I need, Don't fall asleep to dream**_

X-Ray looked up from his game of cards with Magnet. Magnet, seeing that X-Ray had looked up, looked up to. Zigzag turned his head and looked over. Stanley and Zero stared at the tent door from which Armpit had just burst in.

"X-Ray! X!" the large black boy was out of breath.

"Yo Pit, what happened?" X asked him, getting up.

"Me," Armpit tried to get out but couldn't because he started coughing. Zigzag, in an unusual act of kindness came over and gave Armpit a swig of water from his canteen. "Thanks Ziggy,"

"No problem," Zigzag said. "After all it has something to do with Nik right?"

"How'd you know?" Armpit asked surprised.

"Whatchu' talking about Zig?" X asked.

"Yeah man," Magnet added. Stanley became more concerned for their female companion as this conversation went on. So did Zero. Nik was always nice to them both. She was nice to them all. Even when they were being jackasses to her in the beginning. Well except for Stanley, he couldn't bring himself to do it. And Zero, he was just being Zero.

"It was just a hunch," Zigzag explained. "After all, what would send Armpit barreling in here without Squid?"

"Yeah, where is Squid?" Magnet asked. X looked at Armpit for an explanation, although he said nothing.

"Well Ziggy you're right. It does have something to do with Nik. Everything to do with Nik actually." Armpit started, sitting down on the nearest cot. "Me and Squid, we was going over to the Warden's cabin to go get Nik for the pool game, right?"

"Right," X-Ray agreed.

"And when we got there, there was this note on the door." Armpit continued.

"A note?" Stanley asked, getting up and moving closer.

"Yeah, a note." Armpit said.

"What did it say?" said a quiet voice from right behind Stanley. Stanley jumped, startled. He looked over his shoulder. Oh, it was just Zero.

"It said," Armpit continued, no one even bothering to comment on Zero talking. "That this trip was not helping her stop hurting any and that she still needed to get away. It said that it's not our fault she's gone off into the desert looking for peace of mind and adventure and stuff to help her forget. It said that the other boys picking on her and hitting on her and watching her and stalking her weren't helping either."

"Those bastards," Zigzag muttered under his breath.

"The note said that she was sorry and not to worry and that if C-Tent bothers us again to tell you that they are avid fans of the Spice Girls, and that their life-lines prove it and sometimes if you walk by their tent late at night you can hear them trying to sing their songs loudly and off-key." Armpit continued smiling a bit.

"That's our Nik. Leave it to her to reveal something funny to us or say something stupid even in such an important note." Magnet chuckled.

"Once again she apologized to us all, D-Tent and the Warden and stuff and that if anyone's to blame its Connor and the rest of the boys at the camp, except for Snowman in E-Tent. And at the very end it said 'I've been where the river ran, I'm drownin' in a sunless sea, Sleep has helped me find my end, You promised me you'd set me free, I'm looking for a way out now, Peace of mind is all I need'" Armpit finished.

"Wow…" Magnet breathed. "And you remembered all that?"

"Yeah dude," Armpit said. "It was important."

"Is that all?" X-Ray asked.

"It still doesn't tell us where Squid is," Stanley pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Squid." Armpit said. "'Well after I read the note I gave it to Squid and he read it. I asked him what we do. He sent me over here to tell you guys and then he went off to go find her because he said he saw her walking away in the distance when we were walking to the Warden's."

"Oh my god…" Stanley muttered. Zigzag sighed. Zero said nothing.

"What do we do X?" Armpit asked, a little concernedly. X-Ray looked down at his hands.

"We wait," X-Ray said looking up at them all. He gave them one of his award winning smiles that make everyone feel like everything's going to be all right. "I trust Squidly. So we just wait."

_**I'm awake now (You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more) I'm Awake now (You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more)**_

Squid continued to wander through the desert in the direction that he was positive that she was walking. He had seen her walk this way and he could feel it in every fiber of his being. That's what happens when you care about someone. You just know.

Although he was certain she had gone this way, he just wasn't sure how long ago that was. And that was driving him crazy. The sun had started to set a while ago, telling him he must have been walking for at least an hour out here. Squid started to wonder how the girl could keep this up so long until he remembered where she was from. _Roswell, New Mexico_, the thought struck him. Of course, that place was pretty much desert to, no wonder she was so good at this.

That got him thinking of who she said she had left in Roswell. Or rather, what she had left in Roswell. Apparently she had left a lot of good things behind but some bad things as well. The two of them had talked quite a bit, and it was always started by him, not her like most people would think. Nik was just so easy for Squid to talk to, so talk he did, and in turn so did she.

In Roswell Nik had a pretty good life living with her best friend Jasmine, Jasmine's boyfriend Charles and Nik's own boyfriend Connor. Everything was going good they were hanging with their friends Max, Liz, Kyle, Isabel, Maria, Alex and Michael. Alex, Kyle and Michael were always Nik's best friends. Isabel and Maria coming in next. Everything was going good until Tess; a girl from Max's past showed up and screwed up everything. Messed with everything they knew or thought they knew. It all just got worse from there.

Alex died and Kyle, Liz, and Nik were positive it was murder, unlike Max who thought it was suicide and Isabel, Michael, Charles, Connor, Jasmine, Tess and Maria thought it was an accident. Liz and Nik finally convinced Maria and Michael that it wasn't just an accident. That was when Connor dropped the bombshell on Nik and broke up with her. Not even a week after one of her best friends died. Asshole. Nik was fine with it and continued helping Maria, Michael, Kyle and Liz out with the murder mystery thing going on. Nik was positive Tess had something to do with it. That was when Connor called her up and broke her heart again. Asshole.

So yeah, Nik was leaving some good things behind in Roswell; Michael, Maria, Kyle, Liz, Max, Isabel, Jasmine, and Charles, and some bad; Tess and Connor.

_If I ever meet those assholes, that Tess and that Connor, I swear to God, they will not stand a chance. I don't care if Tess is a girl she will get her ass handed to her verbally; _Squid thought looking up at the sky.

Squid walked on for a little bit and decided to try calling out her name again. It didn't work before but it might now.

"Nik!" Squid called into the rising darkness. "Nikkoleena! Nik Walker! Alien girl!" Squid laughed a little with the last name, it was a joke about her hometown.

"Come on Nik! Can you hear me? Nik!"

_**I'm Awake now (You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more) I'm Awake now**_

Squid wandered on a little until he grew frustrated.

"Aw come on Nik! Everyone's worried! Come on back! Or answer me at least! We all love you! Pit, X, Caveman, Ziggy, Magnet, Zero, your aunt! Me! Come on!" Squid sighed and looked up at the star-filled sky. Night had fallen a while ago.

"I'm over here if you mean it," a very familiar, female voice said from somewhere over to his right.

"Nik?" Squid was relieved and overjoyed. He actually thought he wasn't going to find her. "Where? Over where?"

"Over here, by Mary Lou," Nik explained.

"Mary Lou?" Squid asked wandering over.

"Yeah, Mary Lou," said a voice right over his shoulder, he turned around startled and could barely make out the form of the girl in front of him because of the dark. Squid pulled the girl in front of him closer to him, in a hug and his face brushed by hers accidentally. Squid blushed and was thankful for the dark cover.

"Whoa there Squidley," Nik said, hugging him back. "The hug is appreciated, the attempted face rape is not." She laughed. He laughed, relieved.

"So what is Mary Lou?" Squid asked, letting her go.

"This is Mary Lou," Nik said, sitting down and patting a spot beside her. Squid sat down too and felt the thing he was sitting on.

"It feels like… a boat," Squid was confused.

"Yeah," Nik said, smiling, you could hear it in her voice. "Mary Lou, the one from the story I told you,"

"The story of Kissin' Kate Barlow and how the lake was really here and Sam the Onion Man… and wait. You mean this is Sam's boat? The one named after his donkey?" Squid asked.

"I think so," Nik nodded.

"Wow," Squid said. "It's amazing what you find out here in the desert,"

"Yeah, lots of treasures," Nik said, lightly kicking the boat.

"Yeah," Squid agreed.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, until it was broken by Squid.

"I know why you came out here," Squid said. "I read your note,"

"I figured as much," Nik said.

"And I want you to know that I don't blame you and I don't think that any of the others will or do either. In fact I admire you. You wanted to get away and you did." Squid said.

"Thanks Squid," Nik smiled.

"That goes for Green Lake and Roswell," Squid turned her face to look at his and looked at her earnestly. Nik smiled and gave him a hug. "Now will you come back with me, or do I have to follow you around the desert like a lost puppy?" Nik thought about it for a moment. She finally realized that she really did have friends hat cared here at Green Lake, and did at home too.

"Yeah, ok," Nik smiled at him, getting up and shouldering her pack. "Let's go,"

"All right," Squid smiled, standing up himself. "But wait, first." He turned and face Mary Lou. Nik watched him, amused. "Let you forever be known as Mary Lou, sanctuary to all members of the tent labeled D!" Nik smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Nik asked jokingly.

"You are a member of D-Tent." Squid told her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Really?" Nik asked as they started to walk away.

"Yeah," Squid said. Nik smiled.

_She's right_, Squid thought as they began the walk back. _It's amazing what treasures you find in the desert._ Squid pulled the younger girl closer to him and they continued their walk.

_**I'm Awake now, I'm Awake now, I'm Awake now, I'm Awake now**_


End file.
